StarClan's disappearance
by Zendaya
Summary: Check my forum for last minute entries. DONE.
1. Chapter 1

Create a cat

This is my first create a cat and I need cats fast. Since in my last story I had trouble with names I need help! So here's what you do, give me a first name of your cat(Fern, rock, brown, est.). Then your age(in moons please.). Then gender. Then please put a description of your cat's looks and then it's personality(no generic cats.). Then lastly rank(either clan cat, loner, or rouge.). I also need all cats by October 9- 10/9/11. So please review it.

Exp): Cat-

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Description:

Personality:

Rank:

Other:

Sorry to say this but not everyone's cat will be excepted L. I need enough cats to fill all five clans. Now the rules.

Rules-

1. All cats must be original, and come from your own imagination.

2. Make sure you don't put any inappropriate names please, like bad words.

3. No cat can have weird colored eyes or pink fur.

4. Be creative.

5. Give your cat a personality, no generics.

6. And if your dedicated I'll review one of your stories.

Do this and you'll be fine.

If I get all the cats I need before the deadline I'll give you a tell you before hand. I will also give mains. I will pick mains by how well I can understand the character of the cat. I will also decide what you will be if your in a clan, like leader, warrior, or apprentice. Thanx. Please review.

The story is about what happened when StarClan disappeared and the world of cats plunged into utter chaos. To learn more you'll have to wait.

Z-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peps. Thanks to the four people that sent me their characters, but I still need more. I also want to say if you want to be in StarClan to say so or else I'll pick it my self. Here are the cats I need.**

RiverClan-1 leader, 1 deputy, 10 warriors,4 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

ShadowClan-1 leader, 1 deputy, 10 warriors, 4 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

SkyClan-1 leader, 1 deputy, 10 warriors, 5 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

StarClan-10 warriors

ThunderClan-1 leader, 1 deputy, 9 warriors, 5 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

WindClan-1 leader, 1 deputy, 9 warriors, 5 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

**Now the list up there is a basic layout of the cats I need. In the last week I will pick mains and who will be leaders, deputies, or medicine cats. I also want people to consider being in StarClan because I need people in that clan too. Oh and Dirtyspots I changed your cat's name to Dirtspots I hope you don't mind. Here are the cats that are in consideration for mains.**

1. Name: Icepaw, she-cat, 8 moons, RiverClan (by moonfang16).

2. Name: Mosspaw, she-cat, 7 moons, ShadowClan (by Mossshine).

3. Name: Dangerstrike, she-cat, 35 moons, WindClan (by Scarheart of DarkClan).

4. Name: Dirtspots, she-cat, 17 moons, ThunderClan (by Dirtyspots).

**Now I really don't want to say this but if you could please put more toms in this story cause of right now I only have she-cats, thanks. Oh and before I finish this, those of you who have read **_**Warriors: the invasion,**_** I have pics of Blackpaw and Leafpaw on deviantArt. Just type in the key words- fan fiction and look for them or look for me, my name is ~NateFantom. Also review, review, review. Thank you bye.**

**-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Hola! Everyone. I have been getting tons of cats and names and am really excited for all your characters to be in my story. Now I have two things to go over. First, I put on my account(For a few seconds.) that I was canceling my create a cat contest, but as you can see I am still going to do it, so no worries. Second I have made a forum for this story also, so anyone who wants to can use it though I'd prefer email, but that's your choice. The forum will still be open after the create a cat contest is over(only the forum.) in case anyone has any last minute entries and I might consider putting them in my story. Okay after that long entry here are all the spots I have open for cats.**

RiverClan-6 warriors, 1 apprentice, and 1 medicine cat.

ShadowClan-1 deputy, 8 warriors, 4 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

SkyClan-6 warriors and 5 apprentices.

StarClan-6 warriors.

ThunderClan-1 leader, 1 deputy, 7 warriors, 5 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

WindClan-1 leader, 7 warriors, 5 apprentices.

**Anyway remember that you can create more than one cat and put it on here. Here are the cats old and new that have made it.**

1. Name: Icepaw, she-cat, 8 moons, RiverClan, apprentice(by moonfang16).

2. Name: Mosspaw, she-cat, 7 moons, ShadowClan, apprentice(by Mossshine).

3. Name: Dangerstrike, she-cat, 35 moons, WindClan, medicine cat(by Scarheart of DarkClan).

4. Name: Dirtspots, she-cat, 17 moons, ThunderClan, warrior(by Dirtyspots).

5. Name: Owlstrike, tom, 21 moons, WindClan, mate: Cherryfern, warrior(by I's that C).

6. Name: Cherryfern, she-cat, 22 moons, WindClan, warrior(by I's that C).

7. Name: Stripepelt/star, tom,65 moons, RiverClan, brother: Nightjaw, warrior/deputy/leader(by Scarheart of ThunderClan).

8. Name: Nightjaw, tom, 65 moons, RiverClan, deputy, mate: Lightsky, kits: Peppleheart and Gingerclaw(by Scarheart of ThunderClan).

9. Name: Lightsky, she-cat, RiverClan/StarClan, warrior(by Scarheart of ThunderClan).

10. Name: Pebbleheart, she-cat, 32 moons, SkyClan, warrior(by Scarheart of ThunderClan).

11. Name: Gingerclaw, tom, 32 moons, RiverClan, warrior(by Scarheart of ThunderClan).

12. Name: Raptorclaw, tom, 14 ½ moons, ShadowClan, warrior(by Dirtyspots).

13. Name: Cloudpaw/strike, tom, 9 moons, ThunderClan, kittypet/warrior(by Dirtyspots).

14. Name: Pinesun/star, she-cat, 43 moons, SkyClan, warrior/deputy/leader, mate: Badgermoon, kits: Bravesun, Mossroot, and Honeystripe(by Wolfiesharkfox).

15. Name: Badgermoon, tom, 47 moons, SkyClan, warrior/deputy(by Wolfiesharkfox).

16. Name: Bravesun, tom, 20 moons, SkyClan, warrior(by Wolfiesharkfox).

17. Name: Mossroot, tom, 20 moons, SkyClan, warrior(by Wolfiesharkfox).

18. Name: Honeystripe, she-cat, 20 moons, Skyclan, medicine cat(by Wolfiesharkfox).

19. Name: Nightkit/paw/blossom, she-cat, newborn, RiverClan, family: Mudfeather, Wildpelt, Mosskit, icekit, stormkit(by Nightblossom of ThunderClan).

20. Name: Mosskit/fur, tom, newborn, RiverClan(by Nightblossom).

21. Name: Icekit/shadow, she-cat, newborn, RiverClan(by Nightblossom).

22. Name: Wildpelt, she-cat, 36 moons, RiverClan, queen/warrior(by Nightblossom).

23. Name: Stormkit/paw, she-cat, 2 moons, RiverClan(by Nightblossom).

24. Name: Mudfeather, tom, 35 moons, RiverClan, warrior(by Nightblossom).

25. Name: Graypelt, she-cat, StarClan, elder(by 0m3ga's Z3ro).

26. Name: Silverclaw, tom, 31 moons, WindClan, deputy(by 0m3ga's Z3ro).

27. Name: Blueflower, she-cat, 17 moons, StarClan, warrior(by springstar11).

28. Name: Leopardfoot, she-cat, 27 moons, WindClan, warrior/queen(by springstar11).

29. Name: Creekshine, she-cat, 15 moons, RiverClan, warrior(by springstar11).

30. Name: Fireblossom, she-cat, 36 moons, ThunderClan, warrior( by springstar11)

31. Name: Nightleaf, tom, 19 moons, ShadowClan, warrior(by springstar11).

32. Name: Sunfur, tom, 21 moons, SkyClan, warrior(by springstar11).

33. Name: Peppleflight, she-cat, StarClan( by Zendaya and springstar11).

34. Name: Electriceyes/star, she-cat, 21 moons, ShadowClan, leader(by AkatsukiLover01).

**Okay so I have to say to AkatsukiLover01, instead of having your cat as the leaders apprentice I thought it would be better if she ****was ****the leader I hope you don't mind. Also that cat that has mine and springstar11 is a cat I got off a quiz of hers. Another thing is that the cats Nightleaf and Sunfur were changed to toms by me. So thanks to everyone who submitted their cats and remember you can make more than one. Oh and remember pictures of cats from**** Warriors: The Invasion ****are on Deviantart. Thanx ****J****.**

**-Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello peeps thanxs to all of you who have submitted their cats to me. As you probably know this is the last week for cats, and to tell you the truth I'm very sad. I enjoyed all of your cats it sorta gave me a view of your imaginations(I know I sound geeky). Also I said it before and I'll say it again I will still accept cats on my forum, it is still under the same name as the story. Now I might not have any spots open but I will still like to see any cats please. Thank you. Here are the spots that are open.**

RiverClan-6 warriors, 1 apprentice, and 1 medicine cat.

ShadowClan-1 deputy, 7 warriors, 4 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

SkyClan-3 warriors and 2 apprentices.

StarClan-6 warriors.

ThunderClan-1 leader, 1 deputy, 7 warriors, 5 apprentices, and a medicine cat.

WindClan-1 leader, 6 warriors, 5 apprentices, and 1 medicine cat.

**I wanted to tell you that these cats that I will say next are the new additions I decided not to add the old ones but ill do that on the last posting so you can see all the cats in order. Here they are.**

Name: Vipersong, she-cat, 26 moons, ShadowClan, deputy, sister of Electricstar (AkatsukiLover01).

Name: Oceaneyes, she-cat, 26 moons, ShadowClan, warrior, sister of Electricstar (AkatsukiLover01).

Name: Sliverback, tom, 13 moons, ShadowClan, warrior (DaniFantom101).

Name: Ashberry, she-cat, 29 moons, ShadowClan, medicine cat, sister Larksong (TheBeatlesFan4eva).

Name: Larksong, she-cat, 29 moons, SkyClan, warrior (TheBeatlesFan4eva).

Name: Sleetpelt, she-cat, 45 moons, SkyClan/StarClan, warrior/queen (TheBeatlesFan4eva).

Name: Foxshadow, tom, 30 moons, SkyClan, warrior (TheBeatlesFan4eva).

Name: Gingerkit, she-cat, 1 moon, SkyClan, kit/apprentice, Firstborn, siblings: Thornkit and Wolfkit (TheBeatlesFan4eva).

Name: Thornkit, tom, 1 moon, SkyClan, kit/apprentice, Middle kit (TheBeatlesFan4eva).

Name: Wolfkit, she-cat, 1 moon, SkyClan, kit/apprentice, Youngest (TheBeatlesFan4eva).

**Those are the new cats thank you once again for submitting cats and I will probably have many create a cats in the future. Now I really don't want to say this but my friend asked me to tell you that if you haven't seen or heard of the show Soul Eater that it's a totally awesome show okay(I do like it too) thanxs, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is all your fault Mudpelt. If you hadn't scared her off maybe we could have gotten some answers." screeched the white tom. The two cats came out from the medicine cat's den.

"I was doing the right thing Runningpath. I was protecting my clan!" Mudpelt hissed back. Then the two cats glared at each other.

Then a small molted brown she-cat came up to them, she had an anxious look on her face.

"Is it true?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Is Mudtail really dead?"

"Not when we found him, but any thing could happen Fernpaw." replied Runningpath with a solemn look on his face. Fernpaw hung her head. Then her brother, Amberpaw, came up beside her. "Has anyone seen Blackpaw?" he asked.

Before anyone else could speak Mudpelt answered "She was on the moor but ran away when we questioned her."

"Why did she do something wrong?" asked Fernpaw. "All will be explained once we speak to Onestar." said Runningpath, and they headed for the den.

"I heard you wanted to see me." said Onestar.

"Yes sir. You may have heard that a warrior of ours, Mudtail, was in a fight with a ShadowClan warrior. Then was injured in the process and killed the ShadowClan warrior." said Runningpath.

Then Fernpaw cut in "Please Onestar. My best friend, Blackpaw, is out there. Please let me find her." plead Fernpaw.

"Blackpaw? The apprentice we made yesterday?" asked Onestar.

"Yes sir." answered Fernpaw. Then Amberpaw said "We saw her just after her apprentice ceremony. She said she wanted some alone time and went to her favorite spot on the moor. When she didn't come back we sent Mudtail after her since she is his apprentice. Then we heard what happened in the morning."

"Well we should send someone after her. How about you two?" said Onestar flicking his tail at Fernpaw and Amberpaw.

"Excuse me Onestar if I may say something." said Mudpelt stepping forward. "I don't think that we should send these two apprentices out by themselves. As we know this is not the first time ShadowClan has threatened any cats boarders. They attacked a mentor and an apprentice in ThunderClan territory killing the apprentice and fatally wounding the warrior. "

"You are right." said Onestar, his face clouded with grief. "Which is why propose you go with them." said Onestar.

Mudpelt even though slightly taken aback said "Yes Onestar."

"Also, Runningpath, set up extra boarder patrols." said Onestar. "You may go now."

Then the four cats left their leaders den. Runningpath went toward a group of warriors, and Mudtail went back toward the moor. Then Amberpaw said "I don't trust him Fernpaw."

"Why? Is it because of his dad, Mudclaw?" asked Fernpaw.

"Not that. It's because he's heading in the direction of the Thunderpath toward ShadowClan territory." Amberpaw said.


End file.
